CHECK IN
by Flowery Hwang
Summary: Kisah cinta dua sahabat yang penuh keajaiban. meanie/soonhoon/SVTfanfic.
1. Chapter 1

CHECK IN

A SVT fanfic by Kim LeeNa

Wonwoo memasuki rumahnya yang terlihat lenggang. "Aku pulang...", Wonwoo membuka sepatunya lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kecil memeluk kaki Wonwoo. "Wonwoo oppa, aku kangen...", gadis kecil dengan mata berkilau berkata sambil membenamkan wajah di kaki Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat gadis kecil itu lalu memberikan ciuman di kedua pipinya. "Sweetie, sudah makan?"

"Belum, menunggu Wonwoo oppa. Aku sudah memasak makan siang." Gadis kecil itu berkata sambil menunjukkan wajah antusias yang menggemaskan.

Wonwoo menjawil pipi chubby gadis gadis kecil itu,"Kamu kok pintar sekali, Sayang. Yang manis dan pintar ini Sweetie-nya siapa?"

"Wonwoo oppa." Gadis kecil itu berkata semangat sambil memeluk leher Wonwoo erat-erat.

"Ibumu memakan apa sebenarnya ketika mengandungmu, kenapa kamu manis sekali sih?" Wonwoo berjalan sambil menggendong gadis kecil ke ruang makan.

"Oppa.."

"Apa Sweetie?"

"Aku mau turun.."

"Kenapa? Sweetie tidak suka digendong oppa?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku sudah sepuluh tahun, oppa. Nanti oppa pegal karena menggendongku terus." Gadis kecil itu merajuk sambil menunjukkan pout lucu.

"Siapa bilang? Sweetie ringan kok." Wonwoo berkata sambil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu. "Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa melakukan yang aku suka."

"Yang oppa suka? Apa?"

"Ini," Wonwoo mencium pipi gadis kecil itu dengan gemas.

"Ahh, Oppa.." gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Wonwoo dengan wajah memerah. Wonwoo hanya tertawa lalu mendudukkan gadis kecil itu di kursi.

* * *

/CI/

* * *

"Sweetie..."

"Ye, Oppa.."

Wonwoo mengeringkan tangannya setelah mencuci peralatan makan. Lalu duduk kembali di kursi menghadap gadis kecil itu.

"Apakah kamu tahu tentang kekasihku?"

Gadis kecil itu terdiam, lalu berekspresi seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, yang fotonya ada di kamarmu Oppa? Namanya Min...Goo? Aniya, Mingyu ne oppa?"

"Hmm, Kim Mingyu namanya. Dia sangat tampan, baik, dan pintar sepertimu." Wonwoo berkata sambil menumpukkan dagunya di punggung tangannya yang berada di atas meja.

Gadis kecil itu mencoba meraih kepala Wonwoo lalu mengusap rambutnya pelan,"Apakah aku membuatmu sedih, Oppa?"

"Tidak, kau membuatku terhibur dan melupakan fakta kalau aku kehilangan kekasihku..." Wonwoo menatap gadis kecil itu tepat di matanya. "Tetapi mengapa kau sangat mirip dengannya, Hong Minyoo?" Tanpa sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Wonwoo.

Tangan Minyoo membeku, lalu ia menarik perlahan tangan kirinya yang berada di kepala Wonwoo, "Aku...tidak tahu..." Gadis kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya, menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis.

"Ah, mengapa aku menangis.." Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap air matanya. Minyoo memandang Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo bergerak mendekat kearah Minyoo, lalu mendudukkan Minyoo diatas pangkuannya. Ia memeluk Minyoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku membuatmu bingung, ya? Pasti kau tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan."

" Tidak, Oppa. Maafkan aku.." Suara gadis kecil itu pecah. Minyoo meremat kemeja Wonwoo di bagian punggung.

"Minyoo tidak perlu minta maaf." Wonwoo mengusap rambut panjang Minyoo. "Minyoo bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari suara pintu dibuka.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara deheman seseorang. Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu sebenarnya. Tapi ini waktunya Minyoo pulang," itu adalah tetangganya sekaligus kakak sepupu Minyoo, Hong Jisoo.

Wonwoo melepaskan pelukannya pada Minyoo. "Oh, Jisoo Hyung...Apa Hyung tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Won-ah. Ada banyak yang harus aku kerjakan." Jisoo tersenyum memohon maaf.

"Ah, baiklah." Wonwoo menurunkan Minyoo dari pangkuannya.

Minyoo mencium pipi Wonwoo. "Aku pulang dulu Oppa, annyeong!" Minyoo menerima uluran tangan Jisoo.

Ketika sudah diluar unit Wonwoo, Minyoo mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Jisoo. "Apa yang harus kulakukan Oppa? Aku sudah menyakitinya. Dia bahkan merindukanku meskipun aku sudah menyakitinya." Minyoo terisak pelan.

Jisoo merendahkan badannya, bertumpu pada lututnya untuk menyamai tinggi anak manis itu. Menghapus airmata Minyoo, lalu mengusak rambut panjangnya pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Mingyu-ya... Kau akan kembali padanya. Kita akan menemukan caranya bersama..."

* * *

/CI/

* * *

Di ruang musik kampus, Jihoon sedang termenung di kursi kesayangannya, di depan seperangkat komputer yang selalu dipakainya untuk mengkomposisi lagu. Jihoon memikirkan kejadian di masa lalunya yang membuatnya selalu dihantui rasa bersalah.

Jihoon berjalan mendekat ke sofa di ruangannya, lalu merebahkan diri disana. Ia memandang langit-langit ruang musik yang baru dicat warna kuning mentereng. Ini usulan sepupu konyolnya-yang-sayangnya-tampan dan anggota klub musik, Lee Seokmin namanya. "Supaya kau tidak tambah suram hyung, kau itu imut. Sekali-kali cerahkanlah auramu sedikit." Itu kata Seokmin. Setelah itu, Jihoon mengejar Seokmin dengan gitar di tangan, dibumbui dengan Jisoo yang mencoba melindungi adik kesayangannya dan teriakan ramai dari Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

Tapi akhirnya Jihoon tidak bisa menolak permintaan Seokmin. Jadilah dinding ruang musik berwarna hijau muda dengan langit-langit kuning mentereng.

Jihoon menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan. Mencoba mengarungi lautan mimpi. Tetapi niatnya tidak bisa terlaksana ketika pintu ruang musik terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Jeonghan.

"Ji, ayo ke kantin! Kau harus makan dengan kami." Jeonghan berjalan ke arah sofa, lalu menarik tangan kanan Jihoon yang menutup matanya.

"Aahhhh, Hyung... aku ingin disini saja, mengantuk..." Jihoon mendadak memunculkan aegyonya yang sangat precious itu. Tapi sayangnya Jeonghan sudah kebal dengan rengekan manis ala Lee Jihoon itu.

"Tidak, Lee. Minggu kemarin kau sakit karena melewatkan makan siangmu, jadi sekarang kau harus ikut denganku. Ayo," Jeonghan menarik Jihoon, membuatnya berdiri, "bayi besar.. Kita makan bersamaaaa..." Jeonghan menarik tangannya dengan tidak berperi-ke-Jihoon-an.

Diluar Seungkwan, Jisoo, dan Seokmin menunggu Jeonghan dan Jihoon. "Jihoon-hyung sudah ada, ayo jalan! Aku lapar!" Seungkwan sudah berjalan duluan dengan Seokmin yang mencibirnya, 'Apa di pikiranmu hanya ada makanan?' Seungkwan menjambak rambut Seokmin sambil berjalan cepat menuju kantin yang membuat Seokmin berteriak kesakitan.

Jeonghan, Jisoo, dan Jihoon berjalan beriringan di belakang mereka berdua sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Seokmin dan Seungkwan.

Ketika mereka sampai di pintu masuk kantin, mereka berlima melihat sekelompok laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di tengah selasar kantin.

"Wow, itu anak klub dance!" Seungkwan memekik senang dan memanggil salah satunya yang ia kenal. Laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah cute, dan aksen korea lucu.

Jisoo menarik tangan Jihoon, "Ji, ayo duduk." Jisoo bisa merasakan lengan Jihoon yang menegang. Jeonghan dan Jisoo menatap Jihoon yang membeku di tengah-tengah kantin dengan mata terpaku ke depan. Seokmin memegang bahu Jihoon. "Hyung.. waeyo?"

Mereka bertiga mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Terlihat laki-laki bersurai abu-abu dengan tampilan atraktif berjalan ke arah mereka berempat. Oh, lupakan Seungkwan yang tengah berbincang seru dengan kenalannya di dekat konter pudding.

Ketika laki-laki itu tepat di depan Jihoon, mereka bertiga refleks mundur ke belakang Jihoon, aura laki-laki itu begitu kuat sehingga membuat mereka merinding.

Kepala bersurai abu-abu itu condong ke depan, mendekat ke arah Jihoon. Badan Jihoon mulai bergetar kecil. Bibir laki-laki itu mendekat ke telinga Jihoon, dan berbisik, "Lama tidak bertemu... Jihoonie..."

Jihoon merasakan lengan kanan laki-laki itu melingkar di pinggangnya. Kepalanya mulai pening, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah hidungnya yang menabrak bahu laki-laki itu, menyisakan bau musim gugur bercampur air laut di penciumannya.

"Soonyoung..."

TBC

ehem, ehem...

hallo semua! Kim LeeNa here.

aduh deg-degan,aku debut!

tadinya yang cuma baca sekarang nulis,uhuuukkk

jadi maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan ya

feel free to massage me

awas lho ya kadang-kadang cerita aku bisa terlalu cheesy, awas mual

hiiihiihii


	2. Chapter 2

CHECK IN 02

 **Seoul, 160107**

Mingyu menggenggam tangan Jisoo erat. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau Wonwoo _hyung_ tahu ini aku?"

Jisoo menatap Mingyu, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya, sampai setinggi Mingyu yang sekarang. "Emm, bagaimana ya? Menurutku dia tidak akan tahu Mingyu- _ya_. Selain tubuhmu kembali ke masa anak-anakmu, kau bahkan sekarang memiliki rambut panjang..." Jisoo terkekeh pelan sambil membelai rambut Mingyu, yang kini panjang sepinggang dengan kepang satu yang Jisoo buat.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin adik perempuan yang manis. Dan ternyata sekarang aku mendapatkannya."

"Aahhh, _hyung_... aku kan laki-laki..."

"Tidak lagi sekarang, ayo Hong Minyoo harus memanggilku apaa?"

"Joshua _oppa_."

"Anak manis. Hahaha, ketika masih kecil, kau tidak semanis ini Mingyu-ya. Apa perubahanmu juga berpengaruh pada sikap dan perasaanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, _hyu_ - _oppa_."

"Kita akan tahu nanti."

* * *

/CI/

* * *

 **Seoul, 140709**

Kim Seokjin sedang menikmati makan siangnya ketika Jun dan Jihoon, tidak lupa Wonwoo yang berada di punggung Jun masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

" _Omo_ , apa yang terjadi? Jihoon- _ah_?" Seokjin mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Dia tadi menolongku yang akan tertimpa buku, _hyung_. Jadi dia yang terluka." Jihoon mengatakannya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Ketika Wonwoo menganggkat kepalanya yang tertunduk, mata Seokjin membulat. "Oh, Jeon! Aku tidak menyangka kau yang terluka. Jun- _hakseng_ , baringkan dia di kasur. Jihoon- _ie_ , tolong bawakan alkohol di lemari sebelah kanan."

Setelah Wonwoo dibaringkan, Seokjin segera menyingkirkan sapu tangan Jihoon dari luka Wonwoo yang sekarang dominan berwarna merah. "Apa yang kau rasakan, hmm Wonnie- _ya_?"

"Pusing, _hyung_... kepalaku terasa berdenyut-denyut."

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo cemas, Jun disampingnya memberi usapan menenangkan di punggung Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak buku yang mengenaimu... Aku curiga ada kamus dan ensiklopedia tebal yang menghantam kepalamu. Pendarahanmu lumayan parah, Wonnie." Setelah membersihkan darahnya, Seokjin mensterilkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Wonwoo meringis tertahan ketika kapas dengan alkohol itu menyentuh lukanya.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya kalian tidak saling mengenal? Jihoon- _ie_ , ini Jeon Wonwoo, kakak sepupu Jungkook. Wonnie- _ya_ , orang yang diselamatkan olehmu itu, Lee Jihoon, adik Yoongi. Tidakkah kau lihat mereka sangat mirip?" Seokjin memegang pinset dengan kapas beralkohol diujungnya, masih mensterilkan luka Wonwoo.

"Pantas saja wajahnya terasa familiar, Jin- _hyung_. Tapi, Jihoon- _ssi_..."

"Panggil saja dia Jihoon, Wonnie- _ya_. Setelah ini kalian pasti akan dekat. Kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan, kuharap kalian bisa mengerti satu sama lain." Seokjin memperhatikan luka Wonwoo seksama.

"Oh, baiklah... emm Jihoon- _ah_ , kalau aku boleh bertanya... Mengapa margamu dan Yoongi _sunbae_ berbeda? Wajah kalian bahkan sangat mirip."

"Ahh, itu. Kami berbeda ayah, tapi satu ibu. Hmm, wajah kami berdua memang banyak memiliki kesamaan dengan ibuku." Jihoon menjawab dengan senyuman kecil.

"Ohh, seperti itu..."

Seokjin memasangkan kapas yang telah dibubuhi obat merah di luka Wonwoo. "Tapi Jihoon- _ie_ lebih manis kan, Wonnie- _ya_? Secara visual maksudku. Sifat mereka 75% sama. Terutama sikap dingin dan suka memukulnya itu."

"Ah, benarkah?" Hidung Wonwoo berkerut, karena dia tersenyum terlalu lebar.

" _Hyuunggg_ , kau membuat kesanku menjadi buruk di saat pertama bertemu dengan Wonwoo." Jihoon melemparkan _aegyo_ nya.

"Wah, wah, wah... apa ini Jihoon- _ah_? Kau menunjukkan aegyomu disaat pertama bertemu Wonwoo? Sepertinya aku akan lebih bebas setelah ini."

"Jun- _ah_ , maafkan aku melupakanmu disini. Nah, Wonnie- _ya_ , yang tadi menggendongmu itu namanya Wen Junhui. Panggil dia Jun. Buakankah nama kita berdua terdengar lucu? Jin dan Jun." Seokjin terkekeh pelan.

"Hai, Wonwoo- _ssi_. Omong-omong badanmu ringan sekali. Padahal sepertinya kau sedikit lebih tinggi dariku."

"Nah, anak ini memang makannya sangat sedikit. Sepertimu, Jihoon- _ie_. Kalian mirip sekali. Makannya aku selalu memperingatkan Jungkook untuk menjaga pola makan sepupu manisnya ini."

"Aku tampan _hyung_!" Wonwoo menyuarakan protesnya.

"Tidak, _no_ _!_ _No_ _!_ Kau manis, Jungkook imut. Di keluarga kalian yang paling atraktif itu ya, Somi. Wajahnya sangat cantik." Seokjin berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" _Hyung_ , aku laporkan kau pada Taehyung karena telah memuji Somi." Wonwoo mengancam dengan ekspresi merengut sama persis, seperti yang sering dilakukan Jungkook. ' _Kiyeowo_.' Jihoon berkata dalam hati.

"Laporkan saja, paling nanti dia akan menciumku juga."

"Dasar mesum kau _hyung_." Jihoon dan Wonwoo berbicara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak. Dan jangan mengelak kalau kau juga pernah berpikiran mesum tentang Mingyu, Wonnie- _ya_."

"Tidak pernah."

" _Caught in a lieeeeee_ " Jin menyanyikan lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan oleh Dosen Park di acara universitas.

"Oh, kau pacar Kim Mingyu yang sering dikejar-kejar perempuan-perempuan cantik itu? Wooaahh, pantas saja dia tidak pernah menghiraukan gadis-gadis itu." Jun berkata dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Mmm, dia beruntung kan? Jun- _ah_?" Jin berkata sambil mengelus kepala Wonwoo.

"Tentu, aku juga ingin mempunyai pacar semanis Wonwoo."

"Minghao kau kemanakan, Wen? Yang ada kau akan masuk ugd kalau dia mendengarmu sekarang." Jihoon menyikut perut Jun.

Jun meringis pelan, siku Jihoon bukan main tajamnya. "Eheee, tidaklah Jihoon- _ah_... Dia, kan percaya padaku."

Seokjin melilitkan perban di kepala Wonwoo, lalu merapikannya. "Nah, Wonnie- _ya_ , lukamu nanti harus sering dibersihkan dan diganti perbannya. Mingyu pasti mengerti."

"Ahh, terima kasih, _hyung_."

"Tentu sudah pekerjaanku."

Dari situlah persahabatan Jihoon dan Wonwoo dimulai.

* * *

/CI/

* * *

 **Ilsan, 120930**

Jihoon menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur, dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menangis tertahan, air matanya mengalir sejak 15 menit lalu, sejak dia menolak Soonyoung di depan teman-temannya.

Secara teknis dia belum menolak, karena dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, karena salah satu teman Soonyoung, Choi Youngjae berkata, "Sudahlah Soonyoung- _ah_ , mengapa kau masih saja mengejarnya? Kurasa sekarang dia sedang berusaha menolakmu."

Soonyoung pergi setelah mendengar perkataan Youngjae. Jihoon merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Jihoon merasakan kasurnya bergoyang, tanda seseorang naik ke atas kasurnya.

"Hei, _cotton candy_..."

Suara tenor ini, pasti _hyung_ gulanya, siapa lagi?

"Ada apa _hyung_?" Jihoon bertanya dengan suara seraknya.

"Buka dulu selimutmu, anak manis. _Hyung_ -mu yang tampan ini ingin melihatmu."

Jihoon membuka selimutnya, mengizinkan Yoongi melihat penampilannya yang sepuluh kali lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Dengan mata merah yang menghitam di sekelilingnya, membuat matanya yang sipit menjadi semakin sipit. Ditambah dia sudah menangis matanya menjadi bengkak sekali.

"Oh, _God_..." Yoongi mendesah, membawa Jihoon ke pelukannya. "Ada apa denganmu, hmm? Ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

Jihoon menenggelamkan hidungnya di dada Yoongi, meremas ujung kaos Yoongi.

"Tidak, _hyung_... aku yang menyakiti seseorang."

"Aku tidak percaya, kalau kau memukul temanmu aku pasti tahu, Minji- _ya_."

"Namaku Lee Jihoon, _hyung_. Harusnya kau memanggilku Lee Ji?"

"Terserah aku lah, kau terdengar manis dengan margaku, bukankah begitu? Min Jihoon?"

"Baiklah... aku... tadi Hoshi menyatakan perasaannya padaku.." Jihoon tahu kakaknya mendengarkan, ia meneruskan perkataannya. "Tapi, aku diam saja, dan sepertinya dia menganggap aku menolaknya, hyung..."

"Aahhh, _geu_ Hoshi.. _That_ _Seokmin's_ _h_ _aebaragi_?"

"Hmm, himawarinya Seokmin."

"Lucunya kalian menyukai orang yang sama." Yoongi mengusap rambut hitam Jihoon. "Tapi aku yakin Dokyeom merelakan Hoshi-mu untukmu, Minji- _ya_..." dia menghela nafasnya. "Yang jadi masalahmu adalah ketakutanmu, kan?"

"Hmm, _hyung_ pasti tahu..."

"Karena aku adalah _hyung_ -mu, dan kita lahir dari rahim yang sama, mempunyai keanehan yang sama, pula. Tapi kau tahu, apa bedanya kau dan aku, _cotton_ _candy_?"

Yoongi meneruskan perkataannya. "Aku memiliki semangat untuk memperjuangkan cintaku di tengah keterbatasanku, sementara kau hanya pasrah terhadap keadaan." Yoongi menaikkan tubuh Jihoon ke pangkuannya, lalu Yoongi bersandar di headboard kasur Jihoon. "Sebenarnya rasa takut itu, hanyalah prasangka dari otakmu. Tubuh kita hanya merespon terhadap pertemuan dengan orang yang kita suka dengan sakit fisik seperti yang biasa kita berdua alami, bukan ketakutan. Itulah mengapa aku bisa dekat dengan Jimin tanpa rasa takut, hanya dengan mual yang menyerang, dan sedikit pusing. Tetapi semakin aku terbiasa dengan keberadaannya, aku terbebas dari semua rasa sakit itu, Minji-ya."

"Itu artinya aku dan Hoshi bisa bersama _hyung_?"

" _Geureuyo_ , kau bisa bersamanya dan hidup bahagia, seperti aku dan Jimin."

Senyum Jihoon mengembang sampai matanya hilang tersembunyi. Yoongi ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Jihoon, lalu mencium hidungnya lama.

"Berbahagialah, adik manisku."

"Kau juga, kakak manisku."

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

* * *

/CI/

* * *

 **Seoul, 160107**

Mingyu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jisoo, ketika mereka sudah masuk ke apartemen Wonwoo yang berada satu lantai di bawah apartemen Jisoo.

"Ada apa _hyung_ kesini?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan wajah datar yang menyeramkan. Tapi Jisoo bisa menanganinya, siapa sih yang tidak bisa Jisoo tangani?

"Aku ingin mengenalkan adik sepupuku, yang bibiku titipkan untuk tinggal denganku. Minyoo- _ya_ , _come_ _out_. Wonwoo _oppa_ ingin melihatmu." Jisoo berbalik untuk melihat Mingyu yang menggeleng tidak setuju.

Jisoo mengangkat tubuh Mingyu lalu memindahkannya ke depan tubuhnya sendiri, agar Wonwoo bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Jisoo bisa melihat binar kagum di mata Wonwoo. 'Akhirnyaa...' Jisoo berkata lega dalam hati.

" _Let's_ _introduce_ _yourself_ , Minyoo- _ya_."

Mingyu menggerakan tubuhnya gelisah. " _Annyeong_ _haseyo_ ," Minyoo menundukan kepalanya. "Ki- Hong Minyoo _imnida_. _Nice_ _too_ _meet_ _you_ , Jeon Wonwoo- _oppa_."

" _Such_ _a_ _cute_ _girl_ ," Wonwoo membelai kepala Mingyu. Mingyu bisa merasakan air mata yang melesak di kelopak matanya, meminta keluar.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan punya adik semanis ini, Jisoo- _hyung_. Kamu tinggi sekali Minyoo- _ya_ , berapa umurmu?"

"Umurku sepuluh tahun, Wonwoo- _oppa_." Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo, berharap dalam hati air matanya tidak akan jatuh.

Wonwoo membeku ketika menatap mata berkilau Mingyu. Mingyu merasakan jantungnya pindah ke rongga perut melihat ekspresi Wonwoo.

* * *

/CI/

* * *

 **Seoul, 160103**

Taehyung menatap Mingyu seksama. "Jisoo- _ya_... ini Kim Mingyu sepupuku yang seperti _puppy_ itu?"

"Tentu, Tae. Yang mana lagi?" Jisoo berkata sambil mengelus rambut panjang Mingyu.

" _OH_ _MY_ _GOD_! Kau manis sekali Mingyu- _ya_! AAAAAA!" Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Mingyu lalu memutarnya di udara.

"Aahhh, _hyung_ aku pusing." Mingyu merengek, persis seperti biasa ia merengek pada Taehyung. Maklum, Kim termuda memang seperti itu.

"Ada apa dengan panggilan itu?" Taehyung menurunkan Mingyu, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya sejajar dengan Mingyu. "Panggil aku _oppa_ , Hong Minyoo manis. _Op_ - _pa_.." Taehyung berkata di depan wajah Mingyu yang merengut.

"Kenapa kalian selalu menyuruhku memanggil kalian _O_ _ppa_ , sih?" Mingyu merajuk.

"Sekarang, kan, aku memang _oppa_ -mu, Jisoo saja kau panggil _oppa_. Aku dan dia ini kembar terpisah tau, harusnya kau menerapkan panggilan yang sama pada kami berdua, ayo, _op_ - _pa_..." Taehyung menangkup wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu berkata dalam hati, _'Kembar sebelah mananya, beda langit dan bumi, sih, iya.._ '

"Taetae _oppa_..."

"Aahhh, manisnyaaaa..!" Taehyung mengecup bibir Mingyu cepat.

"Aahh, _hyu_ - _oppa_ apa-apaan itu!" Mingyu mengusap bibirnya yang terasa lebih lembab karena kecupan Taehyung.

"Kau terlalu manis sih, Minyoo- _ya_. Aku, kan, tidak tahan pada anak-anak. Di masa depan aku harus memiliki anak sepertimu dengan Jin- _hyung_."

Jisoo yang melihat interaksi keduanya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Oh, ya... Taehyung- _ah_ , kami kesini sebenarnya ingin mengetes, kau tahu, sayap dan kekuatan Mingyu apakah masih berfungsi dengan wujud ini." Jisoo berkata langsung.

"Oh, itu benar. Ya sudah, ayo kita ke atap rumah." Taehyung mengajak Mingyu dan Jisoo ke atap rumahnya, yang berada di pinggiran Seoul itu.

Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang tidak sepenuhnya manusia, mereka setengah malaikat. Sehingga jika mereka ingin, mereka bisa menggunakan sayap dan kekuatannya untuk menghadapi sesuatu yang mendesak. Dalam wujud malaikatnya mereka tidak akan bisa dilihat oleh manusia, kecuali itu adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya, atau orang yang memiliki hati yang bersih, seperti Hong Jisoo dalam kasus ini.

Taehyung dan Jisoo menatap Mingyu yang berada sepuluh langkah di depan mereka. "Mulai sekarang, _Youngest_ Kim."

Mingyu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu memejamkan matanya. Ia berkonsentrasi terhadap sisi malaikatnya.

Dan muncullah sayap putih keabuan dari punggungnya sesuai dengap ukuran tubuhnya yang sekarang. Mingyu mengepakkan sayapnya pelan.

"Woaahh, Mingyu- _ya_ , sayapmu menjadi tidak putih lagi. Kurasa itu karena kau sedang melewati cobaan dengan berubah terhadap wujud ini." Taehyung menyentuh bulu sayap Mingyu, masih terasa lembut seperti biasa.

Lalu, munculah sayap hitam besar di punggung Taehyung, seperti sayap burung gagak raksasa.

Taehyung, dengan mata biru lautnya sekarang menatap ke mata Mingyu yang berwarna coklat terang. "Aku Kim Taehyung, melindungi kau Kim Mingyu dalam wujud barumu dari segala marabahaya yang akan kau hadapi di kemudian hari, sampai kau kembali ke wujudmu semula." Sayap besar Taehyung mengelilingi tubuh mereka berdua layaknya kubah.

Taehyung mengecup dahi Mingyu lama, tanda agar ucapannya akan terlaksana.

Bersamaan dengan kecupan yang Taehyung lakukan, cahaya putih melingkupi sayap Taehyung.

Ketika Taehyung melebarkan sayapnya kembali, sayapnya berubah menjadi putih bersih dengan keperakan di ujung bulunya. Cantik sekali.

Jisoo dan Mingyu menganga melihat perubahan sayap Taehyung. "Woaaahh, _oppa_ , sayap abadimu indah sekali. Berbeda dengan milik Junmyeon _hyung_ , dan Jongin _hyung_." Mata berkilau Mingyu yang sekarang berwarna coklat terang berbinar penuh kekaguman.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , bolehkah aku memegangnya?" tanya Jisoo.

"Tentu saja boleh, Jisoo- _ya_." Jisoo menyentuh sayap Taehyung setelahnya. Merasakan ujung jarinya seperti menyentuh kain beludru dengan campuran bulu tajam khas burung.

"Ini indah sekali." Taehyung tersenyum. "Nanti kau akan mendapatkannya, Mingyu- _ya_."

"Emm, tentu _oppa_."

* * *

/CI/

* * *

 **Daegu, 091231**

Mingyu menatap Taehyung yang terbang di sampingnya, dalam wujud malaikat mereka berdua, tentu saja.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa sayapku terus berwarna putih? Tidak kunjung menghitam seperti punyamu, Jongin _hyung_ , dan Junmyeon _hyung_?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Itu karena kau selalu berurusan dengan kebaikan Mingyu- _ya_. Kau belum dewasa, dan hatimu terlalu lembut untuk menghadapi cobaan dunia. Suatu hari nanti, ada saatnya kau bisa melihat sayapmu mulai menghitam seperti sayapku, dan akhirnya hitam seluruhnya sebelum kau mendapatkan sayap abadimu. Kau ingin sayap abadi seperti apa?"

"Aku ingin punya sayap seperti _abeoji_..." Mata coklat terang Mingyu berbinar.

"Aahhh, sayap putih dengan taburan safir? Tentu, kau akan terlihat luar biasa dengan sayap seperti itu." Taehyung menukik turun di daerah padang rumput yang luas.

"Iya _hyung_ , safir terlihat bagus, seperti matamu sekarang." Mingyu menyentuh mata Taehyung dengan ibu jarinya.

Mereka sudah berdiri di padang rumput.

Tinggi mereka berdua hampir sama, karena bahkan meski Mingyu adalah adik sepupunya, gen yang dimiliki keluarga Mingyu sangat bagus, sehingga Mingyu yang tahun ini berumur 12 tahun dengan Taehyung yang baru berulang tahun ke-14 kemarin, terlihat seumuran dengan tinggi yang sama.

Taehyung membuka matanya yang beriris biru laut cerah. Menatap mata Mingyu yang sewarna lelehan coklat rasa madu. Taehyung memajukan tubuhnya lalu mengecup kedua mata Mingyu. "Kau akan mendapatkannya, hmm, _Youngest_ Kim."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Mingyu tersenyum lebar. " _Hyung_ ingin sayap abadi seperti apa?"

"Aku, hmm... aku ingin sayap abadi yang disukai oleh _Soulmate_ ku kelak."

"Oohhh..."

TBC

Hallo semuaaaa

Kim LeeNa here!

Ini ya chapter kedua. Jadi chapter pertama adalah kejadian yang terjadi di hari yang sama disaat Wonwoo sudah 6 bulan bertemu Hong Minyoo kita yang imut(kalian sudah tahu kan siapa dia .)

Dan aku sudah memutuskan Fic ini akan berbentuk time table. Bagi yang tidak mengerti, bertanya kepada yang sudah mengerti saja, ya ;)

Hubungan SoonHoon sudah dijelaskan di chapter ini. Bagi yang bertanya pairing lain... aku akan menuliskannya tetapi hanya sebagai slight. Dan Dino berpasangan dengan author(Dino stan jangan timpukin aku pliseu:")

Aslinya aku bikin chapter ini baper sendiri. Dan sambil ganti-gantian liat B1A4-Try to Walk MV. Nangis lah aku pas highpitch nya Sandeul.

EHEMM, aku mau debut di fandom sebelah btw... dengan au-yang sama... semacam spin-off...siapa yaaaa?:v

KLN talk is over here. Wait 'till the next talk episode


	3. Chapter 3

CHECK IN 03

 **Seoul, 120517**

Taehyung, Jisoo, dan Wonwoo memasuki rumah besar Taehyung yang terlihat lenggang. Taehyung mati-matian menahan tawanya melihat Wonwoo-adik kelasnya dan Jisoo-yang melihat rumah Taehyung dengan mata berbinar dan mulut terbuka.

Jisoo menyikut perut Taehyung. "Sstt, kau tahu rumahmu memang berlebihan untuk ditempati oleh satu anak SMA bengal yang tak punya aturan sepertimu, Tae." Jisoo memang manis, manis sekali. Sayangnya aslinya mulutnya tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri disini, Taehyung-ah?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Heem, ketika aku meminta untuk tinggal sendiri ketika SMA, orangtuaku memberiku rumah ini. Karena aku tidak tahu apapun tentang rumah ini, aku mengiyakan saja. Mana kutahu kalau rumahnya sebesar ini. Orangtuaku bilang ini juga akan menjadi rumahku bersama pasanganku kelak." Taehyung berkata sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Wonwoo dan Jisoo lalu mendengar Taehyung yang mengomel dari arah dapur. Karena penasaran, mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kenapa kau selalu ke sini ketika uang jajanmu habis sih? Kau kira rumahku gudang makanan?" Taehyung tampak mengomel pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kulkas yang terbuka sambil memakan apel.

"Memang."

Tangan Taehyung melayang untuk memukul kepala anak itu. Anak itu menangkap tangan Taehyung menggunakan tangan kanannya, karena tangan kirinya memegang apel tentu saja.

"Sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu, Hyung. Sebentar lagi aku masuk SMA." Anak itu menoleh ke arah pintu dapur melihat Jisoo dan Wonwoo disana. "Oh, hai Jisoo hyung, dan Hyung tampan." Dia memakan apelnya sampai habis dan membuang sampahnya ke tempat sampah di bawah konter.

"Hai, Mingyu-ya." Jisoo membalas sapaan anak yang sepertinya bernama Mingyu itu. Jisoo menatap Wonwoo yang diam saja menatap datar Mingyu dengan pipi bersemu. 'Dasar anak itu.' Jisoo mengeluh dalam hati.

Taehyung terlihat seperti akan meledak kapan saja melihat perilaku Mingyu. Mentang-memtang sekarang badannya lebih tinggi darinya dia bisa memperlakukan Taehyung sesenaknya begitu, itu pemikiran Taehyung yang saat itu masih kekanakan.

"Taehyung-hyung yang cantik," Taehyung melotot mendengar perkataan Mingyu. "Ehhem, yang tampan, baik hati, penyayang dan rajin menabung... Kim Mingyu sepupu kesayanganmu ini kan hanya minta makanan dari kulkasmu yang besar ini. Lagipula kau kan hanya tinggal sendiri. Aku membantumu menghabiskan makanan lho... eung? Eung?" Mingyu mengeluarkan tatapan anjing paling mengenaskan yang dia punya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah, karena kau adik kesayanganku, dan makananku memang banyak, kali ini aku membiarkanmu."

"Terima kasih, hyung." Mingyu memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Taehyung. Taehyung yang sedang minum mengangguk ringan.

"Emm, kalau aku boleh bertanya... sepupumu bersama siapa ke sini? Dia masih smp kan? Dan sepertinya baru pulang sekolah?" Wonwoo bertanya.

"Emm, tentu hyung tampan, aku baru pulang sekolah, dan aku kesini menggunakan sa-" Mingyu menjawab dengan semangat sebelum Taehyung menyumpal mulutnya dengan apel yang sudah Taehyung gigit.

"Dia kesini dengan orangtuanya, paman dan bibiku ada perlu di Seoul jadi dia dititipkan disini, dan sepertinya kau besok libur iya, kan Mingyu-ya?" Taehyung menoleh pada Mingyu yang memakan apelnya dengan khidmat.

Taehyung menggeplak pantat Mingyu. "Jika yang lebih tua bertanya, kau harus menjawabnya, anak nakal."

Mingyu merengut, "Iya, Hyung tampan, aku kesini dengan orangtuaku." Mingyu berjalan ke arah Wonwoo.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu, senang bertemu denganmu, Jeon Won Woo Hyungnim." Mingyu membungkukan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Wonwoo.

"Ah," Wonwoo menatap nametagnya yang dieja oleh Mingyu. Menganggukan kepalanya, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga Kim Mingyu-ssi."

Mingyu tersenyum menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar. "Aku menyukaimu, Wonwoo hyung."

'Ada apa dengan anak ini...' Taehyung dan Jisoo meringis dalam hati menatap Wonwoo yang membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan dadakan Mingyu.

/CI/

 **Ilsan, 120912**

Jihoon duduk di kursi taman sekolah sambil membaca novel _fantasy_ , tak lupa dengan _headset_ yang berada di telinganya. Tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang menutupinya, orang itu berdiri di depannya. Tanpa melihatpun Jihoon tahu kalau itu adalah Soonyoung, dari bau air laut dengan campuran bunga matahari yang diciumnya. Jihoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada novel di tangannya. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dengan mata bergerak gelisah.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , ini untukmu. Pasti kau belum makan siang." Soonyoung meletakkan kotak bekal berwarna biru laut di pangkuan Jihoon. Lalu, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Jihon. Jihoon langsung menggeser duduknya sampai jaraknya dengan Sooyoung terpisah satu meter.

"Setidaknya meski kau asyik membaca buku, kau tidak boleh melupakan makan siangmu." Soonyoung menghela nafasnya, menatap Jihoon. "Aku suka Jihoon, suka sekali. Meskipun Jihoon selalu menjauhiku, aku tidak mau Jihoon- _ie_ sakit." Tanpa Soonyoung sadari mata Jihoon berkaca-kaca, di balik poninya. Jihoon menunduk sambil memegang kotak bekal Soonyoung. _'Aku juga sangat suka Soonyoung. Aku benci dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.'_

Soonyoung itu mataharinya sekolah, dia cerah, bersinar, dan hangat. Semua orang menyukainya. Kecuali satu orang, Lee Jihoon. Entah kenapa dia selalu menghindari Soonyoung setiap anak itu berada di dekatnya, padahal mereka teman sekelas, bahkan tetangga. Jihoon memang baru di lingkungan ini, dia pindah ketika sudah menyelesaikan sekolah menengah pertamanya. Dan hari dimana pertama kali dia bertemu Soonyoung, dia secara tidak wajar mengalami pusing dan mual yang membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tanpa Jihoon sadari Soonyoung menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Jihoon. Soonyoung menangkup wajah Jihoon dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan menangis Jihoon- _ie_..." Soonyoung menanamkan satu ciuman singkat di bibir Jihoon, saking cepatnya Jihoon tidak sempat bereaksi. Tubuhnya kaku seperti patung. Itu ciuman pertamanya. Airmata yang menggenang di maniknya mulai jatuh, "Maaf Soonyoung, aku harus pergi." Jihoon membereskan barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Biar aku yang pergi. Kau tetap disini dan makan." Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca. Lalu pergi setelah menggenggamkan sapu tangan dengan sulaman inisial namanya di tangan Jihoon.

Setelah Soonyoung pergi, Jihoon menangis sepuasnya. Mengatakan di kepalanya mengapa hidupku tak adil berulang-ulang. Ketika Jihoon sangat menyukai seseorang dan bahkan orang itu, Soonyoung, menyukainya sama besarnya, tetapi tubuhnya menolak mendekat dengan Soonyoung.

"AARGH!" Jihoon memegang dadanya, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika melihat Soonyoung meninggalkannya.

Laki-laki tinggi berhidung mancung berdiri bersandar di sisi lain pohon, di belakang bangku taman.

'Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Lee Jihoon?'

/CI/

 **Seoul, 160623**

Soonyoung menatap sekelilingnya, 'Aku ada dimana?' Tempat itu tampak seperti padang rumput yang dikelilingi hutan pinus berkabut. Tak ada siapapun di sini, hanya Soonyoung. Setidaknya sampai sebuah suara menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Hallo, Soonyoung oppa!"

Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang, tampak seorang anak perempuan berkucir kuda melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" Soonyoung berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan anak perempuan itu.

"Em!" Rambut anak itu bergoyang mengikuti anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku?"

"Aku sering diceritakan oleh Jihoon oppa tentangmu." Anak itu tersenyum manis. Soonyoung bisa melihat gigi taring yang tampak ketika ia tersenyum.

"Jihoon?"

"Iya, Lee Jihoon oppa. Uh, waktuku tidak lama... Aku ingin minta tolong padamu..." Wajah anak itu tampak memelas.

"Kau meminta bantuanku... Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Soonyoung mengelus rambut hitam gadis kecil di depannya.

"Nanti, ketika kau sudah bersatu dengan Jihoon oppa, tolong aku, oppa. Aku terjebak dalam keadaan yang tak bisa ku jelaskan. Hanya kau dan Jihoon oppa yang bisa membantuku." Anak itu berkata cepat.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya. "Hah? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti. Ya ampun! Tinggal sebentar lagi! Terima kasih, oppa mengizinkanku bertemu denganmu." Tangan kecilnya menangkup wajah Soonyoung, memberikan kecupan ringan di pipinya. "Soonyoung oppa, anyyeong!" Gadis kecil itu berlari pergi.

Soonyoung meraba pipinya yang dikecup oleh anak perempuan tadi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis kecil itu berbalik menatap Soonyoung, tersenyum kecil. "Aku.. Hong Minyoo..."

Setelah itu semuanya gelap, Soonyoung membuka mata perlahan. Mendudukan diri di kasurnya, menatap jam digital di nakasnya. 05.58 am.

Soonyoung menatap kosong ke arah dinding kamarnya. "Woahh, mimpi apa tadi?"

/CI/

 **Seoul, 160118**

Wonwoo menatap gadis kecil di depannya yang terlihat gelisah. Dari tadi dia hanya diam menunduk, memainkan jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Minyoo tidak bosan?"

Mingyu mendongkak menatap Wonwoo, lalu menunduk lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kamu takut pada Oppa?"

Mata Mingyu membulat lalu menggeleng heboh. Wonwoo tertawa kecil dibuatnya.

Mingyu tertegun mendengar tawanya, hatinya menghangat membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, kamu cantik sekali..." Wonwoo berlutut di depan Mingyu yang duduk di sofa. Mengusap pipi Mingyu pelan. "Kalau tidak takut padaku, coba bicara. Dari tadi anak manis ini diam saja."

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. "Aaa.. emm.. Oppa tidak menakutkan, kok... Oppa tampan."

'Hyung tampan.'

Wonwoo tersenyum, Mingyu melihat matanya yang terlihat sedih. Mingyu mengusapkan tangan kecilnya pada pipi Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu, cium Oppa... disini." Wonwoo menggenggam tangan Mingyu yang berada di pipinya dan mengetuk pipinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya.

Mingyu memajukan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya ke pipi Wonwoo, sebelum menyadari air matanya akan menetes. Mingyu memeluk leher Wonwoo cepat.

"Lho, kenapa?" Wonwoo kaget dengan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku malu, Oppa." Mingyu menjawab pelan.

Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk punggung Mingyu sambil tersenyum. "Aahhh, manisnya Hong Minyoo..."

'Aku merindukanmu, Wonwoo hyung...'

/CI/

 **Seoul, 130327**

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya. 'Ternyata ini rasanya menjadi kakak kelas di sekolah menengah atas.' Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, manis sekali. Sekolahnya memang baru memulai tahun ajaran baru. Sekarang sedang diadakan orientasi untuk para murid kelas sepuluh. Wonwoo yang sekarang di tingkat dua, sudah pasti menjadi lebih senior.

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang melingkar di bahunya. "Hei, Wonwon mau makan dengan kita tidak?" Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Ternyata tangan yang seenaknya menempel di bahunya itu milik Taehyung. Dan Jisoo dengan sama gaibnya telah ada di sisi kirinya.

"Ayo, Wonwoo kita makan? Bertiga?" Jisoo mengajak dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Ayolah, jangan sok jual mahal. Lihat tubuh kurusmu itu, kau harus memperbanyak makanan yang masuk ke tubuhmu Wonwon." Taehyung berkata dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung sunbae yang tampan dan baik hati. Tapi, kau dan Jisoo hyung sama kurusnya dengan aku. Dan aku pikir kalian akan bertambah kurus karena kalian sudah tingkat tiga." Wonwoo mengatakan dengan wajah datar yang terlihat malas.

"Aww, manisnya kau mengkhawatirkan kami?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo sehingga kepala mereka beradu. "Kau sangat manis, hehehe."

Jisoo menghela nafas melihat kelakuan absurd Taehyung. Ia menarik kerah baju bagian belakang Taehyung, menariknya seperti mengangkat anak kucing.

"Jadi Wonwoo-ya, kau makan dengan kita?" Jisoo bertanya lembut.

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku punya janji dengan Hayoung makan siang bersama." Wonwoo berucap dengan raut bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ada yang harus kau diskusikan?"

"Iya, tentang pelajaran."

"Baiklah, aku dan dia duluan."

"Ya, Hyung. Makan yang banyak ya!"

"Kau juga."

Jisoo menarik Taehyung mengikutinya ke kantin. "Oy, Wonwon! Kau suka dia yaa?" Taehyung sedikit berteriak sesaat setelah Jisoo menariknya pergi.

"Sstt, berisik Tae!" Jisoo menjentik bibir Taehyung.

"Aww, appoo." Taehyung merengek, matanya berkaca-kaca. Jisoo yang melihatnya menghela nafas. "Kubelikan puding sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Benarkah? Jisoo terbaik." Taehyung terkekeh memajukan tubuhnya berniat mengecup pipi Jisoo, tapi kalah cepat dengan tangan Jisoo yang menutupi pipinya, sehingga Taehyung mengecup punggung tangan Jisoo.

"Sudahlah, cepat. Aku sudah lapar." Jisoo menarik Taehyung cepat-cepat menuju kantin sampai mereka hilang di tikungan.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dua kakak kelasnya itu. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih memang, tapi sebenarnya bukan. Taehyung sering mengatakan mereka semacam saudara kembar, atau soulmate apalah, karena mereka lahir di hari yang sama. Tapi yah, itu hanya anggapannya sendiri. Karena mereka berdua sangat berbeda dari sisi manapun. Kata orang sih, saling melengkapi. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka betah bersama dari kecil sampai terhitung dewasa seperti sekarang.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah hilangnya Taehyung dan Jisoo. Dikejutkan dengan sebuket bunga yang sudah ada di depan wajahnya. Matanya melebar, dengan kaki mundur selangakah.

Buket bunga itu turun dari posisinya yang tadi tepat di depan wajah Wonwoo. Menunjukan seraut wajah familiar dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman menawan dengan taring mengintip.

"Hai, hyung tampan masih ingat aku?" Laki-laki di depannya yang sepertinya adik kelasnya itu bertanya padanya.

"Kim Mingyu?"

"Yeah, kau mengingatku! Ahahaha. Aku sekarang menjadi adik kelasmu. Aku sekolah disini. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku hanya diberikan waktu sebentar oleh panitia. Nah, ini untukmu Hyungie, terima yah. Aku harus kembali." Mingyu setengah berlari ke arah aula yang memang menjadi tempat berkumpul kelas sepuluh yang sedang orientasi.

"Mingyu."

"Ya, Hyung?" Mingyu berbalik ke arah Wonwoo yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Terima kasih. Apa nama bunga ini?"

Mingyu balas tersenyum, "Namanya Coreopsis, Wonwoo sunbaenim." Mingyu membungkukan tubuhnya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan berlari ke arah aula.

Wonwoo tersenyum menatap bunga di genggamannya. Coreopsis.

"Ah, kau mendapatkan itu dari adik kelas, Wonwoo-ya?" Hayoung yang terlihat baru kembali dari toilet bertanya pada Wonwoo. "Iya."

"Adik kelas kita diberi tugas untuk membawa bunga hari ini. Dan, yah sepertinya mereka disuruh memberikan bunga itu pada orang di sekolah ini. Aku dapat dua, lho." Hayoung berkata bangga.

Wonwoo hanya terdiam sambil menyimak apa yang dikatakan Hayoung.

"Sepertinya seseorang yang memberikan ini padamu romantis sekali. Kau tahu artinya?" Hayoung bertanya dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Tidak?"

"Artinya... Cinta pada pandangan pertama.."

Sekelebat memori terputar di ingatan Wonwoo. 'Aku menyukaimu, Wonwoo hyung!'

"Dasar anak itu." Wonwoo tersenyum manis.

/CI/

 **Seoul, 150915**

Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya yang tadi diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Seokkie hyung!" Jihoon mengahambur memeluk laki-laki di depannya.

"Hai, Jihoonie... Kau sudah besar, ya ampun..." Hoseok mengelus rambut oranye Jihoon.

"Kenapa lama sekali tidak kesini?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku kan, sibuk mengurus kau tahu, akademi dance." Hoseok menjawab sambil duduk di kursi belajar Jihoon.

"Ah, benar. Kau sekarang sudah punya akademimu sendiri."

"Ralat, punya bersama. Yah, aku dan teman-temanku sebentar lagi lulus, jadi kita membuat akademi sendiri untuk tempat kita berkarya dan bekerja nanti." Hoseok tersenyum ketika menatap tulisan di salah satu punggung buku Jihoon yang berjajar di meja belajarnya. 'Kau masih menyukainya ternyata.'

"Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Joon hyung?" Jihoon telungkup di kasurnya sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Ah, Namjoon? Dia baik-baik saja, masih sibuk seperti biasa, menciptakan lagu dengan kakakmu. Kalau dia lulus nanti, mungkin kita bisa mengadakan project bersama." Hoseok menjawab sambil memainkan pensil yang ia ambil dari tempat pensil.

"Aku kan menanyakan bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya." Jihoon menyahut datar.

"Oh, hubungan kami juga baik-baik saja, kok. Aku sering menghubunginya, dia sering memghubungiku. Akhir pekan kita bertemu, kalau tidak kita bergantian menginap di tempat satu sama lain... omong-omong kau berkata seolah kau tidak selalu bertemu dengannya saja. Kalian kan satu fakultas. Meskipun kau tidak bisa menanyakannya padaku, kau bisa menanyakan pada Namjoon sendiri."

Jihoon menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. "Malas bertanya. Kalau aku bisa bertanya kepadamu, untuk apa aku bertanya pada Joon hyung? Pasti jawabannya singkat-singkat seperti mengisi soal fill in the blank." Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Hahahaha... Dia kan memang seperti itu, sabar saja, yaaaa... Tapi dia bisa nyambung tuh, dengan Yoongi hyung, siapa tahu kau juga bisa dekat dengannya."

Kepala oranye itu menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak, aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiranku jika aku dekat dengan Namjoon hyung, nanti aku dijejali dengan banyak ilmu pengetahuan yang entah asalnya darimana. Cukup Jisoo hyung dan Wonwoo yang melakukan itu padaku." Jihoon bergidik ngeri.

"Hei, pacarku tidak sekaku itu tahu. Dia pendengar yang baik, dan dia lebih peka daripada kakak gulamu itu. Setidaknya untukku." Hoseok mengambil nafas sejenak. "Makannya cari pacar, dong. Kamu sebentar lagi sudah legal, tapi belum punya pacar." Hoseok menatap Jihoon serius.

"Memangnya mendapatkan pacar menandakan dirimu dewasa? Ibuku dan ayahku langsung menikah sesudah pendekatan selama enam bulan, ayah hyung dan ibumu juga begitu. Itu tidak berhubungan tahu. Lalu, apa anak smp yang berpacaran itu lebih dewasa dariku?" Jihoon mengelak.

"Meh, dirimu kan bagian dari mereka, dan kau salah satunya yang belum beruntung." Hoseok berkata sambil tertawa.

Jihoon menerjang Hoseok dengan gelitikan. "Aku sudah besar, aku sudah kuliah, aku bukan anak smp!"

"Ahahahahaa... tapi kau terlihat sep.. Ahahahhaha..." Hoseok tertawa terjatuh ke lantai yang beralaskan karpet. Jihoon masih gencar menggelitiki Hoseok.

'Kau akan mendapatkannya Jihoonie, Hoshimu itu...'

 **TBC**

Note:

maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengedit, masih berantakan sekali yang kemarin. ini udah dibetulkan yaaa

disini aku mulai menuliskan clue hubungan antara kutukan mingyu dengan soonhoon couple

kalian akan tahu nanti

okay, terima kasih yang sudah baca review follow favorite

kalau masih bingung tanya aja ya, asal gak minta spoiler


End file.
